<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A calm breeze by chimerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933469">A calm breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/pseuds/chimerin'>chimerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, I'm just bored, Not Beta Read, Wilbur Soot-centric, also not proof red also, but different from ghostbur, possesed, possesed shenanigans, swearing fun, we die like ghostbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/pseuds/chimerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Wilbur soot's day before getting possessed.</p><p>You can use this idea to create your own work :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A calm breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur Soot sat outside, as the wind breezed through him. Some of his hair touches his eyes, but that’s alright. He smiled, it’s been awhile since he has got fresh air. He sighed, It’s still about 12 o clock. He could stay longer, but decided not. He went back into his house, He then went to his dresser and got a white t-shirt, a black jacket, and some blue trousers. He grabbed his iconic beanie and went to the room he has been streaming in. It’s been awhile, huh?</p><p>hm.</p><p>It’s been awhile since he streamed. Hell, it’s been a week since he last streamed after the office eviction. He sighed, They signed up saying that he's allowed to be loud as much as he wants. But let’s push that aside, and look onto the future.</p><p>…</p><p>Nevermind let’s not look onto the future, let’s stay onto the present instead. Aside from the house being slightly haunted, it’s great!</p><p>haha, yeah…</p><p>… totally.</p><p>He went online onto his emails first to see any deals he was interested in.</p><p>nope, he sighed. He then gets ready to put on the streaming gear and stream, Like nothing happened. But of course the world hates him, His computer refuses to stream, His OBS screen turned black, even though they’ve streamed multiple times before.</p><p>… oh, did he forget to mention that his internet died at that moment aswell? That’s honestly, splendid! haha! fun..!</p><p>… fuck.</p><p>Everything that could go wrong, went fucking wrong.</p><p>How the fuck did it even happened..? It all happened at this time, like holy fuck….</p><p>he’s swearing too much, he should probably calm down…</p><p>a long sigh came from his mouth.</p><p>He shutted down his computer, and decides to go outside again, since there's really nothing to do in his house, now… </p><p>.. everything wet pitch black for him, he felt someone taking control of his body. He felt numb…</p><p>“what the fuck..?” he thought. That was also his last word as someone who possesed his own body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>